Always Near You
by TicTacStory
Summary: That faithfull night Matt and Mello gave Near the final peice of the puzzle to solve the case, that same night Near thought he wouldnt be alone, that maybe someone will be by his side, how foolish could he get?


_**A/N Soo recently I started obsessing over NearxMello, and here you have it I will put my heart in it, in most of my stories I hold back and think about what others want to see, but in this fanfic I will do it my way, enjoy.**_

Everything would be soo easy if you had someone to rely on, someone that would tell you what your doing wrong, someone to be there when you`re crushed beneath the enemies feet, someone.

Mello had Matt, Matt had Mello.

But Near...who did Near have? his lonesome heart, perfectly matching his lonely past, that white fabric covering his body, that white hair, white,blank, always the same,no change in its pattern,emotionless just like Near himself.

"Near", ironic really.

He was always alone, ever since his mother`s death, even before that, his mother`s promise, her last words as she was on her deathbed "I will always be Near you, wherever you are..."

_**What a lie.**_

Words, powerful nothings, sweet and bitter.

Words can break, words can heal, what were words anyway? just a compilation of letters, screw words, words can also be backstabbing bitches, whenever Near spoke to Mello, those compilation of letters escaping his lips, backstabing bitches, promises, promises he never made happen "I will be waiting for you at the finish line".

_**Right.**_

Of course, that night, Near didnt know, shure, he thought about working together with Mello, but Mello`s pride wouldnt allow it, soo instead of working together, they let out their frustation out on eachother, every touch, just like words, a backstabbing bitch.

Everytime, a record on repeat, always the same story, whenever Near would put his hope on something, even the slightest bit, he would be let down and thrown on the floor, crushed, lookind deadly pale, and that night, the night where Matt and Mello died like dogs to give Near the missing peice of his puzzle, that same night where Near had the slightest hope that he wouldnt be Mello was just taking out his frustation, like always.

_**What a fool.**_

How could he think that that night was going to be any different? Mello was just his pawn, thats all he Near,Near was just a big headed twat whom Mello took his frustration out, that bitch needed to pay, needed to feel how it was to be below someone.

The young blonde male walked in the orphanage he had spend most of his life, the soft "clack" "clack" of his higheels, the rain adding extra drama to the scene, his infamous chocolate bar in its epic silver wrapping.

Finally, he reached the a-bit-too-familiar door,the door he opened and closed numerous times, and the last time he was there, it was the door that he swore he would never open again, yet he was there again.

Just 15 years old and he "was ready to live his own life" a life, a life that anyother person would`ve gaven up on, the boy was strong, stronger than most people anyway.

Opening the door, and just as he expected, Near was sitting on the floor, the darkness surrounding him, the blank puzzle he was solving, perhaps it was the dramatic rain outside, that darkness or the fact that Near was always by his own, but Mello almost felt bad for him.

Without saying anything, Mello leaned against a pilar that was across the room, and instead of doing that what he wanted to do (Laugh in Near`s face, tell him that without Mello Near would loose against Kira) all those things he could and would do, but just today, when he realized that Near wasnt solving a blank puzzle, but a puzzle with the word "Nathalie" on it, he decided to not say anything, he couldnt, even Mello wouldnt go around bitching to him just ten years after Near`s mother passed away as a victim to cancer, and his sister, who lost her life, giving up on life, she was drunk and jumped down the bridge, Mello remembered that day, it was a sad day for Wammy`s, Near`s sister was one of them, and they lost her, Near broke his promise to his mother "I will take care of her" he would`ve said, and he failed.

Endless minutes passed, both of them aware of eachothers pressence, none of them being able to speak up, how could they?.

_-Click!-_

Near solved the puzzle, what a shocker.

Not.

He looked blankly at the puzzle, emotionless as ever, what did surprise both of them, were the words coming out of Nears mouth.

Near said these words bluntly, with the certain charm the boy had, "Its not to late to say sorry"

Mello looked alarmed and jerked his head up to the boy.

"Its never to late, if your wrong you just have to say sorry, if your right you can feel proud, if ou sacrifice yourself that is either brave or stupid, a pawn you are to my game, Mello, this is not a race against eachother, its just me against Kira-"

He turned the puzzle board around, causing all those peices to fall, crash against the floor. "-Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare as I grief over my mothers death?" He spread the peices around him, "Nathalie" was around him.

"Well, Mello, are you going to say sorry?" Near said, with a tone that made it sound more like a demand over a question.

Truth is, Near himself didnt know why he said those words, those backstabbing bitches, maybe he WANTED Mello to do what he always did,maybe he just didnt want to let himself get close to the blonde, since he knew, he knew from experience, once you let someone in, they will let you down twice as hard, what was even the point? that hatred, he knew perfectly what Mello was doing, fucking recklessly with his mind, like always, from everything that changed, that is something that oddly stayed the same.

"...Near" His frowned looking at the boy who didnt bother looking at the 21 year old,

"What?" He asked while he-again- solved the puzzle.

"Why are you LIKE this?" He asked a little more worked up, the ligthening struck again as its light gave the room just that much more of a magic touch.

"Truthfully...?" he said, hardly impressed by the ligthening, his whole life was a storm, constant darkness with the common struck of emotion, just sometimes a ligt would crack open, but that crack would close just when it looks like things are about to get better, he not only shadowed his own skies, but he also shadowed the skies of those beyond him aswell.

The blonde closed to the boy and leaned down to see his emotion, no emotion, like always.

"Truthfully" The blonde required.

"...I dont know" And it was true, Near didnt know, he didnt know why he was like this, as if the words coming out of his mouth weren`t Near`s.

Mello let out a spark of annoyance but didnt let himself get dragged away by it, not yet.

"Are you even trying?" Mello asked.

"..." Near gave no inmediate answer, instead he stood up and was about to walk away, leaving the puzzle and Mello behind.

Mello looked from the puzzle to Near, and from Near to the puzzle.

"You are achieving nothing by coming here" Near finally said.

Mello`s eyes flustered with hatred, his voice filling with the same emotion, he could restrain himself anymore, not if Near would say something like that, as the rain was pouring with a epic speed and Mello running after Near with the same speed, Near wasnt surprised, this usually happened, he knew what was going to happen when Mello pulled the white haired boy by his everlasting pijamas, or atleast, he thought he knew.

The radiant blue eyed orphan grabbed Near by his shirt, pulled him towards himself and eventually pushed him against the wall, one of the wall`s where they had spend most of their childhood in, Wammy`s house, the house that either saved or ended them, in this case, Wammy`s house witnessed the final wrath of Mello against Near.

"Dont say that Near...!" He spat in venmon as he had the boy`s collar in his hands, he didnt look in his eyes, he looked down on the wooden floor, the floor felt familiar, a sickening familiar touch, a touch that pained both of them.

"...Mello..." Near said softly said, this experience, he was getting tired of contantly getting whammed into the wall and getting yelled at, it was always the same, the thunder struck and Near was shure wasnt imagening it, but Mello seemed to jump a little as the storm.

"Are you scared?" Near asked with his usual calm ardour.

This was hardly satisfying to Mello, one of his hands brushing in the boy`s white hair, the other hand still holding his collar, with both hands he moved himself and Near a little back, just to give Mello the opportunity to pull those hairs back, Mello` s pride;you could just feel it in his touch, almost non-existent, but it was still there, his pride.

With a certain motion he pulled Near`s collar up Mello`s body, never letting go of his hair, this would shurely be painfull, but Near didnt do anything, he let it all pass...

His tongue roughly entered the boy`s mouth, everything was still going as the sadist, granting Near with that feeling while it meant nothing, shan`t he be considered evil? or is it just was Near deserved?

Mello pulled the boy down as they were now both half-sitting on the floor, Near with his eyes closed, as if nothing was happening, the rain continued pouring, the Wammy House (that more looked like a church) was empty, it was a dramatic sight, seeing their last activity together, to bad Near didnt know that just yet.

Mello continued ripping Near`s clothes, their lips locking with hatred, Mello`s sadistic movements, Near`s calm ardour, as if he had been a muppet having to take all the shit thrown at him.

Normally Mello would leave the boy behind without saying anything, normally Mello would be more violent and eventually laugh and leave with no words to get dirty, Near would remember how alone he was, and Mello knew it, this was Mello`s way of payback, the payback of always being "the second" it worked. With every night passing, Near`s inner anger and grief grew stronger, but this night...this night was different, Mello wasnt as violent, as if he felt sorry and wanted to gently stroke Near`s loss ten years ago, despite everything, the boy was like a hated part of his non-existent family, but that night, that last night before Matt got killed helping the one who he cared about, that same night Mello kidnapped , that same night both of them gave Near the final peice of the puzzle with a sacrificing heart, Mello had said something before he left,and those words, sounds like chords of a violing, those words, backstabbing bitches.

Words that even shocked Near, "Near, you are really lucky you know that" Mello turned around but didnt move.

Near blinked but answered "Luck? what is luck to you Mello?" He asked.

Mello grinned, but Near could swear there were tears in his eyes, even if he couldnt see those radiant eyes, he could hear his voice "When someone is willing to sacrifice his own life to help someone, Near, just remember, while I and Matt do this to help you, this is all to avenge L, and while I cannot do it alone, You, Me and Matt did it together"

He walked out the door, not looking at the boy, Near just sat there, not knowing what to say or even do.

"Not for you"

Of course not, never for Near.

He was alone,

from the moment he was born,

from the moment she died,

from that moment,

then, ever since then,

Near was alone,

His feelings were of no ones care,

and just once,

Maybe with the smallest hope,

Near thought the blonde felt something else but hatred,

but of course,

who was he fooling?

The final peice to his puzzle,

Matt and Mello`s death,

Near solving the Kira case,

Silence he felt,

maybe it was just a bit,

but Near missed Mello.

_**A/N Just for the record, I despise Near and love Mello, but the boy has something that intrigues me, anywho, hoped you liked it and please R&R :3**_


End file.
